Don't Hate Me
by MesshaBlack
Summary: The squeal to "Saving Friends" is now up! It has a M rating for later chapter. You may want to read the first story to understand some of the things in this story. I hope that you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

They both turned around to see Remus standing behind them waiting for them to say something or act a certain way. They had come back to the future and Hermione was going to string Sirius up by his toes from the nearest tree. What in the hell was the man thinking. Before Hermione's thoughts could get to far a head of her she heard Remus speak up.

"Don't worry Hermione we already have a plan to send him back" Remus told her.

"Like Hell I am going back, I am not leaving Hermione and I am sure as Hell not living all of these years without you" Sirius told them both.

"Like Hell you are staying Sirius you need to go back you being here could really mess up the future and everything that I had done by staying here" Hermione told him.

"So what Hermione you just come back try to fix your future make people fall in love with you, and then you bail out on them and leave them to what years for you to come back to have the life they want. Is that what you want from me Hermione? Are you wanting me to go back and wait for you to get old enough to understand what we had together and you wanting me watch you date other men till you get back to understand how much I love you? Is this what you really want from me?" Sirius asked her.

"Sirius I never said that, but you being here could cause many problems with messing with time," Hermione tried to tell him.

"Fine Remus I want to leave now," Sirius told him.

"Sirius no!" Hermione tried as he walked away from her. She didn't want him to leave without talking to him first. She damned Remus and Sirius longer legs they were so far ahead of here she was running as hard as she could to catch up with them. They had her running all the way to Dumbledore office or what she thought was still Dumbledore's office. She got to the gargoyle before the stairs retracted themselves. When she got to the top of the stair she heard Sirius demand they send him back. He would not listen to Snape and Dumbledore he didn't want to talk this over with her. She walked in the room in time to see Snape had the potion over to him. He turned around and looked straight at Hermione and drunk it in one shot. Before she could say anything he was gone. Before anyone could do Hermione fainted.

"What away for someone to come back to their right timeline" Snape said looking at Remus and Dumbledore.

"I am sure it is going to be even harder for her when she meets everyone, she will not know the children like she should and her best friends have aged" Dumbledore told them.

"Should I send for Lily and the rest of them?" Snape asked.

"Yes, and I dare say Sirius also he should have made it back by now" Dumbledore told him.

Ok I know this is really short and is it only like 514 words to start out with, but I promise that I will try to update this week with a longer chapter for sure and more detail. I knew I wanted this part to happen I just don't know if I want Sirius to be single and waiting or for him to go back e with someone when Hermione meets back up with him again for the first time. Let me know what you think!


	2. Is It To Late?

**So everyone here is chapter two. I hope that you enjoy it. I have to ask that if you review please if it is going to be a negative one don't write it, or if you feel you have to let me know write me a private message. I am looking for beta for this story if anyone wants to do that just message me. **

Hermione woke not really knowing where she really was, it was starting to scare her. She rose up to look only to see blue walls. She flopped back down on the bed when it hit her, she was back in her own time; Sirius had left her mad. What was he going to do now that she was back in her own time; he was well above her own age. Had he waited for her? Or had he moved on to another woman? These we answer that she wanted answered for her and laying around in bed was not going to help her.

She could hear no sound outside of her door, she wondered if she was still in Hogwarts or they had placed her somewhere else. Before she could look out the window her bedroom door banged open to an older version of Lily. Before she could open her mouth to speak to her Lily threw herself on Hermione in a bone tight hug.

"Do you know how much I have missed you?" she asked her.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer her, but Lily went on.

"We thought Sirius was going to lose it. We seen you disappear, and then he reappeared raving mad. We were scared that something had gone wrong. Sirius went off saying that you never loved him and he came back to his own time. Hermione what did you say to him?" Lily asked.

Hermione sat wide eyed looking at Lily trying to take in everything that she had told her. How could Sirius really think that she never loved him? There was one thing she knew, and it was that she would never understand what was going on in a man's head.

"I told him that if he stayed in this time with me that it could be dangerous and mess something up. Lily how could he really think that I didn't love him?"

I truly don't know Hermione, Sirius has always been a hard man for me to understand. Better every time I think I have him figured out he goes and does something I would have never seen coming."

"How is he Lily? I know for me it was just last night for him but for me twenty something years."

Lily looked up and Hermione with a worried look. Hermione knew she wanted to tell her, but didn't know how to word it, or how she was going to react to the news.

"Lily just tell me, you have always been one to speak your mind." Lily just sighed.

"Well…."

Before she could get anything else out of her mouth a huge weight feel on top of Hermione.

"Hermione your awake!" she knew that voice any were, it was the one and only James Potter.

She looked over his should to see a shy looking Remus looking back at her. She smiled at them both seeing two of her closes friends.

"You it has been a very long time since we have seen you" James told. "Let she how many years" and he was off trying to count on his fingers.

"James dear you know better than to try to count so high; it gives you a headache" Lily told him.

Everyone laughed at him while he glared at everyone. But Hermione noticed there was a new laugh to the group. She knew that laugh, it was a barking sound. She turned to look Sirius straight in the face. When he seen she was looking at him, he took the smile off his face faster then she could blink her eyes.

"So tell me what everyone had been up to all of these years" Hermione told them trying to break the tension in the room. She knew Sirius, and it was only a matter of time before he laid into her and now the romantic way either.

"Well," Lily started. "James went on to become a Auror (ok forgive me I forgot how to spell that and my books are put up) and I work as a Unspeakable. You know that we have Harry, but we also have little Jane. I hope you don't mind we used your middle name. Her full name is Jane Rose Potter, she is in her last year of Hogwarts and she can't wait to meet her long lost godmother." Lily told her.

"I don't mind you using my middle name, I feel honored for that and being her godmother" Hermione said while hugging her.

"Really Mione I wish you were there when we had the Jane, you could have went in with Lily. The woman broke all of my fingers and hand." He told her showing her his left hand.

"You know what Potter; Tonks was more than willing to go in with me."

"Yeah well Remus didn't want her to get any ideas yet. She would have to; she started bugging him to have a baby after she got to hold Jane?" He asked.

"Yea well the thoughts of trying to have a baby fled her mind when she watched Jane a month after she was born." Remus piped up.

"Backfired on you though didn't Moony? You guys now have three rug rats running around" James told him.

"You and Tonks had kids Remus?" Hermione asked him.

He turned and smiled at the girl, "yea Mione, we had Teddy he has already graduated Hogwarts we had him 8 months after you left. We have two twin girls they are also in their last year with Jane. Sarah Lynn and Anna Marie."

"What have you and Tonks done other than raising your children" Hermione asked him.

"She an Auror and I am working as a professor at Hogwarts. I teach the Wizard History, they added the course not long after the war. I like it plus it lets me keep an eye on the kids; something they don't really like" he said laughing.

"I am glad you're doing good Remus, you always deserved it" Hermione told him. Before she could get anything else out Sirius looked straight at her, she knew it was coming.

"So now that everyone has given you the clift notes of their lives tell me something Hermione? How does it feel to rip someone heart out of their chest? Does it make you feel good?" Sirius asked her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to **IheartStevieRae **and **KellyRoxton, **and also** sum ()** for reviewing that last chapter. Next chapter or two is going to be in Sirius pov. It going to be a flash of him thinking about thing that has happened to him since he went back.

What was to say to him, he would never understand why she wanted him to go back to his time. Did he really not know her well enough to think that she didn't love him? She looked up into his angry face and was at loss for words to say to him. He would never listen to anything that she had to say.

She looked closely at him, he had aged very well. His body was even better shape than before. His muscles were more defined, and cut. It had to be from all of the Auror work. He still had the dark black hair, only it was cut short and shaggy around his ears. She could see a scar that ran from his temple to the middle of his cheek that wasn't there before. His face still had a young smooth look to it. His gray eyes still had that twinkle in them, but now it was full of anger.

"I am waiting Hermione. How does it feel to break a man's heart?" he asked her again.

"I think that is our queue to leave them boys." Lily told them.

"But Lily…" James whined.

"Now Potter!" she told her sternly.

Hermione watched as James pouted and walked out the door, with Remus right behind him. He turned around and gave her a sad smile. He then stopped and whispered something to Sirius. Most likely asking him to take it easy on her. Lily turned to give her a smile and closed the door on them.

She looked back into Sirius furious gray eyes; eyes that she fell in love with. He was the person that she loved with everything that she had.

"I never meant to break your heart Sirius, I meant for you to come back and be safe. Do you not understand that if you had stayed in this time it could have been dangerous for you and everyone that we love? Do you understand that everything we worked for could have been destroyed? Sirius I love you, but I couldn't risk losing you and everyone else I care for. I know you know that dangers of someone going back into the future and someone coming to the future." She told him.

"You did cause problems going back in time, to my time. Tell me Hermione why couldn't you have went back farther to destroy the Dark Lord? Why did you have to come to my time when we were all at Hogwarts?" He asked her.

"Dumbledore sent me to your time because he wanted it. I had no choice in the matter Sirius. Are you really that thick headed to think that when Dumbledore laid eyes on you that he wouldn't have sent you back himself?" she asked him.

He just looked at her, how could he be so angry; the stupid man had to know that she was telling the truth. Why would she lie to him and what would she get out of lying?

"Not good enough" he told her walking out of the room.

Hermione sat there for a second before she understood what he had really said. He walked away from her and pretty much out of her life. Before she knew Lily ran into the room hugging her and whipping her tears away. She never knew she was even crying she was to numb feeling.

"What I am I going to do to get him to understand?" she asked Lily.

"I don't know Hermione we will think of something." Lily told her, "maybe the boy's could make some of the brains cells Sirius left to think right."


	4. My Heart

Thank you everyone that reviewed! You made my day when I logged in and seen them. Thank you to **KellyRoxton, ****IheartStevieRae****, Pocahontas-005394, ****JustYourAverageWitch. **

So she no longer wanted him around that was just fine by him. He had grabbed onto her as a last result of not wanting to lose the only woman he loved. He could hear Remus hollering for him to stop and talk to him that was not happening. If Hermione didn't want him then he was not going to sit around and wait for no one; he wanted out of there as fast as he could. Everything was going by in such a blur, from the time Hermione told him he needed to go back to Snape giving him the potion. The last thing he heard was Hermione screaming no at him.

When he looked around he was in Dumbledore's office, everything was a mess. Books knocked on the floor and glass broken all over. When he looked over to Dumbledore's desk the man was sitting there looking at him as calm as he could.

"What did you do Sirius?" Dumbledore asked him.

Sirius couldn't believe that he was blaming him for something going wrong!

"Nothing, what makes you think that it was me that done something wrong?"

"Because you are a hot tempered man, I bet you didn't even let anyone explain. Did you?"

Sirius just through his hands up, and walked out of Dumbledore's office. What did anyone need to explain to him. The woman that he loved didn't love him, she left him and pretty much made him leave her. If Hermione thought he was going to forgive her when the time comes she was badly mistaken. He was going to make her feel what she was making him feel at this very minute. It felt like someone was ripping his heart of his chest, he could seem to catch his breath because of the pain. He had to sit down for a second.

**Skips forward to the future**

He was pissed and who could blame him, Hermione had made him walk out of her life a long time ago. She no longer wanted him and he was going to make her feel like she was dying, make her feel like she had him all of those years ago. Although for Hermione it was just last night. He could hear her sobs and Lily trying to calm her down.

**Back in the past**

When Sirius final walked into the apartment that they shared together the aching feeling in his chest. Her blanket that he gotten her because it was so soft was sitting on the arm of the couch. He didn't know what came over him; he wanted to destroy everything that belonged to her. He turned, he knew what he was going to do; he was going to burn all of it. He walked into their bedroom and grabbed a handful of her clothes to start the fire.

He went into a blur of pure raging angry he grabbed ever single piece of her clothing, every picture, and book. Everything was going to burn. It seemed that it was minutes, but was hours when he reached for the last thing that belonged to Hermione, her blanket. He sat looking at the blanket, tears slowly started down his cheeks.

He loved her, could he find a place in his heart to forgive her when the time came.

**Now**

He thought that he was going to be able to forgive her when he seen her again. When he first heard Hermione's voice talking to Lily his heart soared with what could be for them. When he laid eyes on her for the first time in 18 years, he knew why he couldn't love another woman. She was the only one that would ever be for him. So why was he walking away to his first and last love? She had hurt him. It felt like someone was ripping his heart out all over again with each sob her heard come from Hermione.

He couldn't do this; he couldn't listen to her heartbreak the way she made his. He knew sooner or later he would give into being with Hermione again, hopefully she wouldn't be over him when he final did. He walked out the door and walked away from the only woman that would every hold his heart.


	5. I Never Did

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Still looking for a beta, it seems everytime I get one they end up leaving me hanging.**

**Rolling in the Deep** by Adele

Hermione didn't know what she was going to do, her heart felt like it was breaking into a million little parts. Parts that could never be put back together and fit right. How could Sirius just walk out like that, how could he just have given up on her. She sat in the room given to her by the headmaster trying to think about everything. She could think with all of the memories of Sirius floating in her head. All she could do was clutch a pillow to herself and sob.

**_Sirius_**

Hermione's sob's kept replaying in his head, he couldn't remove them. When he walked into the apartment that they shared so long ago he went straight to the bed room. He kept her blanket on the bed so he could sleep with it every night. What the hell had he done, when he walked into that room he should have went straight up to Hermione and kissed, let her know that he still loved her, and he still wanted her with everythig in him.

_**Next Day**_

Dumbledore had everyone that was in the Order and the headquaters to celebrate having Hermione back. She didn't really feel up to celebrating anything at the time. Going along with how she was she wanted to make everyone else happy even if she couldn't be. She didn't want everyone to see truly unhappy she was. Everyone else lives were going wonderful. When her's was going to hell in a hand basket. She had the ring that Sirius had given her in her pocket burning a hole. She knew she had to give it back to him now that he wanted nothing to do with her, it was only right. The only thing that she ever truly wanted was to be happy with the man she loved, but it seemed that was never going to happen.

She looked a cross the room to see Sirius looking right back at her with his cool gray eyes. It was now or never she thought walking toward him.

**Sirius**

Sirius could see Hemrione walking toward him. All night the only thing he could watch was Hermione. He knew her to well; he could see how sad she was. She was trying to hide how she was really feeling from everyone that she loved, and it was all his fault. He had been the one to do this to her. He wanted to fix it, but he's pride was in the way. Hermione had finally made her way to him they just stood there looking at one another, neither one of them knew what to say to one another.

"Here the ring back." she told him.

He couldn't believe that she wanted to give him back her engagement ring, he had given it to her.

"I don't want it back Hermione. I gave that to you and I want you to keep it." he told her.

"It's yours Sirius you bought it, so take it back."

"I don't want it Hermione, I gave that to you because I wanted you to marry me."

"Sirius just take the ring back please you will make me feel better."

"I don't want the damn ring back after you have had it Hermione." he told her with a sneer.

"What..." he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Hermione I don't want the damn ring and I sure as hell don't want you."

"Sirius.. what is wrong with you?"

"You are! You think you can come back into my life and turn it upside down again. I don't want you in my life now, and I didn't want you in my life then. I only felt sorry for you in the only reason I made you think I loved you. I planed to leave you as soon as the war was over."

Hermione threw the ring at him and run out of the great hall crying. He needed and wanted out of there also, because he knew he was going to cry to. She was the only woman they loved him for himself, and not for the fact he was a war hero. He turned around to put his cup on the table when someone landed a solid punch to his jaw.

I know that this is a really short chapter, but I have been trying to write. I seemed to have wrote myself into a corner.

Please review!


End file.
